1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving circuit for cameras wherein the opening and/or closing operation of a shutter is arranged to be made by the energization of driving coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Controlling the opening operation of a shutter through the energization of a driving coil is known. The shutter opening operation may be made directly by the energization of the coil or a mirror may be first driven by the energization of the coil and then the shutter opening operation made as in a single-lens reflex camera. In such cases, however, when the voltage of a current source for energizing the coil is below a predetermined value, the starting of the shutter opening and closing operations become so unstable that no proper exposure is made or the shutter will not open at all or will remain open. Further, such disadvantage is likely to occur in current source of a large capacity which can not be used in the case of continuous photographing.